short stories i guess
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: just short stories. every story will have at least two chapters named after songs im listening too. read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**On Top Of the World**

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems  
You're only in my dreams_

Cameron has been in love with Cloe since he first met her, on a cold October morning, she was walking around school lost so he went up and talked to her.

"Hi, uhm, you look a little lost, do you need any help?" Cameron shyly asked.

"Yes! Thanks so much! I don't know what I would do without you!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Haha, I'm Cameron by the way."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Nice to meet you, I'm Cloe."

"Nice to meet you to, and thanks."

"Are we gonna be late? I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Well what's your first hour?"

"Science."

"Lucky you, I have science to."

"Amazing. Let's walk and talk, come on slow poke! I don't know where I'm going, you have to show me."

"Well, you're going the wrong way for starters."

"Oh. Oops, my bad."

Cameron was slowly starting to fall for Cloe; in his eyes she was perfect. But he didn't know she had a boyfriend...

"So Cloe, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Florida but I was raised in New York. Then my dad moved me here to live with my aunt. So here I am."

"Wow, so you don't live with your parents?"

"Nope. My moms a recovering drug addict and my dad is in the navy."

"Oh wow. That must be hard, your mom being a drug addict and all."

"Not really. My boyfriend is always there for me."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend...what's his name?"

"Joseph. He's the captain of the football team at my old school."

"I'm guessing you're a cheerleader?"

"Well...not technically. I was. Not here though."

"So do you trust Joseph? You being in California now, he could cheat on you."

"Well, I think I'm gonna break up with him...that is, if I find an amazing guy here in California."

"Oh. Well, this is the science room; you can sit with my table."

"Okay."

"Guys, this is Cloe. Cloe this is, Sasha, Yasmin, Jade, and this other guy."

"This other guy?! Cameron! I'm your best friend and you don't even call me by my name. I see how it is." Dylan 'angrily' said.

"Oh shut up Dylan. Cloe, this is Dylan."

"Hello. How are you?" Yasmin politely said.

"I'm fine. Cameron's showing me around."

"Let me see your schedule. I wonder if we have in classes together."

"Okay, here you go, anyone else can see it if they need to."

"Cool. We have seventh hour together."

"Let me see this Yas." Sasha grabbed the schedule from her hands.

"Okay, take it."

"We have third, and fourth. Here you go Jade."

"We have sixth."

"Cool, so what do I have with you Dylan?" Cloe questioned.

"Sweet. She wants to be with the Dill-man. But we have this, sixth, and seventh."

"What about you Cameron?"

"Everything except second hour."

"I don't have anyone second hour then."

"Because you're like the only one in that class. It's where they put all the rejects. Not that you're one." Dylan said.

"Oh. Well that's not fun." Cloe pouted.

"It's okay, it's really easy, you watch movies." Cameron said.

"Cool."

The school year kept going on and Cameron and Cloe kept getting closer than ever. Cameron always dreamed about Cloe. She was all he ever thought about. Sadly, they never went out. Cloe had to move back to New York to be with her dad, who got injured at battle. They keep in touch all the time but are never going to go out. She never broke up with Joseph and as far as Cameron is concerned, he can go die. But he wants Cloe to be happy with her life and if he makes her happy then so be it. But what if Cameron just happened to have 5 plane tickets to New York? He could take all his friends and then find Cloe and confess his love for her...or is that a good idea? It could cause problems, and he might be find something out that wasn't meant to be found out...find out later...

-------

Hahah. I kind of like this one. All the chapters are going to be the songs i'm listening to at the moment. And at the end of the whole thing I'll put who the songs are by. The italized part is some lyrics from the song. So R&R. no flames please. sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Sweet Revenge**

_Did you see that I was hurt?  
Did you know that you had left me crying there?  
Now I'm holding all you words close till you feel this pain too_

"Hey Dylan! Dude, guess what." Cameron said

"Hey man what?" Dylan asked

"How about we go to New York? We can go with all our friends, it'll be fun."

"Are you on something?"

"What? No! I just thought we could go…"

"Cameron. School is almost over. We can go in the summer."

"But spring break is this week!"

"Why do you even want to go?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not? Oh, wait, I know, you want to see Cloe don't you?

"Yes…Dylan I think I love her."

"Your only 17 Cameron."

"I know, but I'm dead without her…I feel empty."

"You text her all the time!"

"Like that makes me feel any better."

"Ugh, whatever man."

"So you'll go?"

"Eh…I guess."

"Sweet, let's go find the girls."

When they finally found the girls they told them the amazing news.

"So, we're going to New York just to find Cameron's love?" Sasha asked

"That's the point." Dylan stated.

"But, we're staying there the whole break right?"

"Yeah, so while Mr. Lonely here is finding his 'love' we can party."

"DYLAN! YOU'RE HELPING ME FIND HER." Cameron practically yelled

"Did I say I was? I said I was going." Dylan rudely replied

"Fine, you go party. I'll find someone that actually means something to me."

"I will, and have fun with that."

"So, who's going to help me?"

"Cam, we all will; that's what friends are for, right Dylan?" Yasmin said nudging Dylan with her elbow a little

"Yeah, I guess." Dylan forced out of his mouth

"So, you're all helping?" Cameron asked to make sure

"Yep, we all are!" Jade said

The next day, they were on a plane, first class, to New York, Cloe had no clue they were coming so when Cameron texted her, she was surprised to see what it said…

Cameron- Hey, where do you live?

Cloe-Uhm, why?

Cameron-just wondering

Cloe- Close to Times Square

Cameron- Sweet, meet me there in about 20 minutes kay?

Cloe- You're in NY?

Cameron- You know it

Cloe- Why? School trip?

Cameron- No, spring break

Cloe- Why did you want to come here?

Cameron- You

Cloe- I don't know if I should smile or be scared…

Cameron- Haha don't worry I'm not stalking you

Cloe- Are you sure?

Cameron- Yes, I just wanted to see you, and tell you something

Cloe- So you came to NY just to tell me something?

Cameron- I guess…

Cloe- And why couldn't you have told me in a text?

Cameron- Because this sort of thing needs to be told in person

Cloe- If you say so…I'm almost there

Cameron- Good, I'm right under the big TV.

Cloe- Okay, I think I see you

Cameron- Yeah, I think I see you to, are you wearing a blue shirt?

Cloe- Yeah, that's me are you wearing your boring white shirt again?

Cameron- Haha. Funny, but yeah I am.

"Cameron, what's so important that you had to fly all the way to New York?" Cloe asked

"What, no hello, nice to see you, I missed you?" Cameron asked

"Whatever. Just tell me okay?"

"Okay…"

"What is it!?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Joseph, remember?"

"Oh, then never mind."

"What? Oh, no. You are not just going to say never mind, what the hell is it?"

Cameron stared down into Cloes crystal blue eyes and smiled…

"I…I…I love you."

Cloe was speechless. This was the first time Cameron had ever seen her like that…

"You do?"

"Yes, I always have."

"Cameron, I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"Thought so, I should've listened to Dylan."

"Is he here to?"

"Everyone is."

"Oh. You all came?"

"Yeah…but I guess we won't be seeing you."

"Cameron, I'm sorry…"

"Save it Cloe, I guess, I won't be seeing you around…bye."

Cloe stood there shocked about what had just happened, she hated seeing him sad, it was killing her.

"Cameron wait!"

"What is it?"

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About not loving you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well, you said you didn't."

"I changed my mind."

"No, you'll feel the pain I felt."

"Cameron…"

"No!"

"I love you Cameron. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I died when you walked away; I even died when I left you in California."

"Well Cloe, I **was** dead. My life was crap until I met you, I was cutting, losing control, but then I met you and I fell in love. You changed my life, now until you go through all the pain I went through don't talk to me."

"YOU WANT ME TO CUT MYSELF TO PROVE I LOVE YOU!? FINE!"

"Then prove it."

"Come with me then."

"Lead the way."

Cloe walked Cameron to her house and when they were inside she introduced him to her dad…

"Dad, this is Cameron."

"Cameron, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Cameron." Cloes dad kindly and politely said.

"You to sir…"

"So how do you know my daughter?"

"California, she has to prove her love to me, that's why I'm here by the way."

"Son, sit down, let's have a talk. Cloe go to your room."

"Okay." Cloe said as she walked away

"Cameron, why does she have to prove her love to you?"

"Because, I fell in love with her while I was cutting myself and I want her to feel the pain I felt."

"You are not making my daughter cut herself."

"I do believe that it's her choice."

"I believe that she really does love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she always texts you, and Joseph…well Joseph does what he wants."

"He hits her?"

"I think so."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I know, she doesn't think I know either."

"Now that you tell me this I feel so mean…"

"Tell her you're sorry."

"I will, but how can we be in love if we don't even live in the same state?"

"We'll move to California."

"You would do that?"

"If Cloe wants to, which she will."

"Thanks."

"Cloe you can come out now." Her dad called to her.

"So what did you guys talk about?" She questioned her dad

"Just you."

"Cloe, listen, I'm sorry. I should've never have said what I said." Cameron looked into her eyes as he apologized

"I love you Cameron, I really do, and I wasn't lying when I said that."

"I know; I love you too."

**End of story one.**

I got inspired while I was halfway into this story… while I was texting…haha. That always happens…anyway thanks for reading story one. Story two should be coming soon, I don't know when though. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story 2. Chapter 1**

**Runaway**

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

"Class I want you all to write everything in here, don't hold back." Mr. Nelson told his seventh hour class as he passed out journals. "Whether it's about me or the guy or girl you like."

"But that's personal." Yasmin argued

"You didn't let me finish, your names won't be on there, however I will be reading them out loud to the class."

"So, we pour our hearts out while you read it?" Sasha asked confused

"Exactly." He answered back.

"So I'll find out which girls like me?" Koby wondered out loud

"Uh, not exactly Koby, this is completely anonymous." Mr. Nelson explained a little more

"Is this for a grade, sir?" Yasmin wondered

"No, just for fun."

"Oh, okay."

"Remember, put down what you think, feel, or just need to say but nobody's listening. Absolutely anything."

"So what you're saying is, write anything, wait for you to read it, and do it all over again?" Cloe questioned her teacher

"Yes, that and you'll get to keep it at the end of the year to see how much you changed."

"How do we know which one is ours?"

"I'll call you up and you can look through it. Then mix it back up to keep it anonymous."

"What if we need another journal?"

"You can get it out of the janitor's closet."

"Could we just buy one?"

"You could."

"Okay." Cloe ended the conversation."

"So class, get writing!"

Cloe stared at her journal for at least 15 minutes until she felt her phone vibrate, it was Dylan texting her.

Cloe, I'm sad.

What's wrong?

Brooke broke up with me

Dylan its okay. There's other girls

I know…but I thought I loved her.

Obviously not.

Yeahhh… :(

It's okay Dylan. There's other girls who like you

Who?

Figure it out.

Cloe! Tell me!

Hahaha nope!

Grr you're mean to me. I hate you.

:( loser.

Aww Cloe, I was jk and im your loser

What if I don't want a loser?

Too bad. You got one anyway.

Well I don't like it

Don't worry. You'll learn to love it

Oh yes Dylan, because every girl wants to have a loser.

Well you can be the one that does.

I wouldn't want you as my loser

You know you would

Okay Dylan, you win this time.

Oh yeah! I knew you would want me as your loser!

Loser :) jk

:) remember, im your loser

Not yet

I will be

Whatever. Ttyl Dylan I have to go write.

Cloe looked down at her paper and then thought about what to write. Soon enough she was scribbling words down as fast as she could.

Journal entry 1.

There's this guy I like. But he's too blind to see it. Well, that's what I think. I really want him to like me but I don't know… I think he likes me. But i'm just not sure if he does or not because he keeps going out with these nasty hoe bags. Excuse my language, this is in pen and i'm not scribbling it out. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met and I text him all the time. I just love everything about him… but anyway, I actually think this journal thing is amazing. There's so much stuff I've always wanted to say but never actually did. And I could never write it down because I never had time… School isn't going so well for me. I mean, my grades are good and everything but there's just so much drama. It's really tiring. Sometimes I go home, play my ipod, lay down on my bed and sleep past dinner. Which makes me eat all alone up in my room then I do my homework and text. This is probably really confusing. Especially the part about the guy I like, I keep saying I like him, but i'm just to lazy to scribble things out so I leave it the way it is. Well, I'll stop boring you and end this entry. Bye.

Cloe closed her journal and sat in her chair thinking about what she just wrote. Maybe everything could work out and her life wouldn't be so dramatic, if only that could happen, she knew it wouldn't, drama seems to follow her everywhere she goes, it doesn't matter. She could be on vacation with her family in the Bahamas or wherever and something would happen. It always does.


	4. Chapter 4

Story 2

**Story 2. Chapter 2**

**Ready, Set, Go!**

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
the sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
don't you turn around_

Cloes year had been going great, the journaling every seventh hour had really helped her realize that things will only get better. She even learned that her life isn't that bad, some of the ones Mr. Nelson had read aloud were deep. Deep as in, people were being abused, people were cutting, people were doing drugs, drinking, and the list goes on and on. Now, it's the last day of school and Cloes last journal entry. She walked down the hall to seventh hour thinking of what to write. She had a page left in her journal and wanted to fill it all up or at least try to. When she opened the door to the classroom she saw Dylan in there, she tilted her head in confusion because she knew Dylan had gym this hour.

"Dylan, what are you doing in here?" Cloe asked him. "Oh, Mr. Meyers' giving us the day off today and said we could go to any classroom." Dylan explained to Cloe. Cloe still didn't know why he would want to be in here, he hates writing. "But, you hate writing, why do you want to be in here?" Dylan looked at her and smiled. "My girlfriend is in this class." "Wait, what? Girlfriend? Who? Since when?" Dylan looked confused, he had told Cloe a few days ago, hadn't he? "Didn't I tell you?" "Uhm, I think I would remember something like that." "Oh, well yeah, I'm back with Brooke." "Oh…since when?" "Last week." Cloe looked at Dylan and studied his face for a few seconds, he seemed happy. "Oh, well, I'm glad you're happy." "Yeah, I knew I was in love with her." "Mhm, so, you want to sit with me?" "Nah, I think I'm going to leave." Why?" "I don't think Brooke is in this class…" "Yeah, you're right. She's not." "Alright, so I'll see you later then?" "I guess, bye." "See ya." Dylan walked out of the room to who knows where; Cloe didn't even think he knew what class Brooke was in. Oh well. The bell rang and everybody took their seats. Mr. Nelson soon started reading from someone's journal, usually Cloe would listen to him, but today it was different. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything.

Finally Mr. Nelson shut the journal and told the class to get writing their last entry for the rest of the year. Cloe pulled her journal out of her bag and took out her pen, she was ready to write, she just didn't know what to write about. Slowly Cloe thought of things to write about and was filling up her page.

Last day of school entry. Haha amazing name huh?

Alright, life is good. Nothing bad to say actually. I'm just a bit confused. So you know the guy I liked at the beginning of the year? Yeah, well, I don't like him anymore. I don't like anyone at this particular moment in my life. Quite amazing actually. I don't know what I'm going to do this summer, tan maybe? Hang out with friends most definitely. I know I'm going to do a lot of shopping. Anyway, my iPod (don't own) broke. I mean, it completely stopped working, it won't charge, it won't play my music, but it turns on. How retarded is that? I mean really, I need music. I guess I'll have to by that this summer…or have my dad buy it. Hm. That could work. Oh my, haha I just got a text. Oh wow, surprise there. Dylan just told me he found Brooke making out with Lance. HAH! And he thought he was in love with her. Still think so? Whatever, I'm not replying. Dang, the bell is about to ring, I have to stop writing. I'm gonna miss writing in this everyday. Last day of school, summer starts tomorrow. Which means- whatever happens, happens. No regrets.

Cloe walked out of the classroom, she left her journal behind though, she didn't want to remember things from this year, and it was time for her to start fresh. She walked down the hallway to her locker, there she saw Dylan sitting in front of it, with his head in his hands. She didn't know what to expect, just that he would be talking about Brooke the whole time. She took a deep breath, faked a smile and walked over to Dylan.

"Hey Dylan, ready for summer?" Cloe asked looking down at her friend. "No. I'm not ready for life either." Dylan replied still looking at the ground. "Well, I still need to move on with mine, so get up." Dylan rolled his eyes as he got up and leaned against the locker next to hers. "Are you mad?" "No, why would you ask that?" "Well, that last thing you said to me was kind of rude…" "It's just that, you knew Brooke was going to do something to you, yet you gave her another chance." Cloe said as she opened up her locker. "Well, I thought I was actually in love with her." "You can't be in love with someone if they break up with you first." "You could be, because people make mistakes." "Well, you can't be if they do that to you." "Yeah, that's true." "Was it worth wasting all those weeks with her?" "Not at all." "Okay then, summer starts tomorrow, are you ready?" "Ready for what?" "A fresh start." "Oh yes, more than you could believe." Cloe smiled and laughed at Dylan. "What?" Dylan asked looking confused. "I don't know, you just make me laugh." Dylan laughed and hugged Cloe. "Well, I'm glad I do." Cloe smiled at Dylan for a few seconds then went back to cleaning out her locker. "Can you get that down for me? I don't remember how I got it up there since I'm not that tall." "Just rip it from the bottom." "No! I want to keep it." Dylan laughed and reached up to take off the little streamer type things off her locker. "Why do you even decorate your locker up?" "So I don't have to see the boring gray all year long, duh." "Just put a few pictures and a mirror and you're good." "No, that's bad, that's boring, color is fun." "I guess." "Alright, do we need to go to your locker?" "Nope." "Don't you want to get anything out of it?" "The only things in there are pictures of Brooke, and some papers. I need nothing." "You won't even clean it out?" "Nope." "Why not?" "What's the point? The janitors do it when we leave anyway." "That's true, alright; we need to go meet everyone else outside." Cloe shut her locker and looked at Dylan, who wasn't moving. "Come on Dylan, let's go." "Wait." "What now?" Cloe was getting annoyed with Dylan. "Will you go out with me?" Cloe was shocked at what she heard. "Dylan, wait for the summer." "Why won't you answer me now?" "I wanted to go the whole year being single. It was my goal for the year." "Alright, I'll let you have that goal." "Thank you. Now let's go!" Cloe said pushing Dylan down the hallway. "You know, tomorrow is the first day of summer." "Yes Dylan, I did know that." "So I can ask you out tomorrow." "Yeah, you can." "You better have your answer then." "I'll think about it tonight." "You know something else?" "What's that?" "Summer starts at 12 in the morning tonight." "Okay?" "Are you gonna be up" "Probably." "Meet me at the park then." "What? Why?" "I have my reasons, just do it okay." "Fine, I will." "Great." They soon reached everyone and talked for a bit more, figuring out what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

**The End. **

wow. so i ended the whole story with this. i got a new idea for a story and i didnt really want to put it into this one. hopefully it'll be longer than most of my stories. haha its about my life. i'll try not to make it so complicated but who knows. haha well, yeahh. songs in this story aree...

1-On top of the world- boys like girls

2-sweet revenge- barlowgirl

3-runaway- avril lavigne

4-Ready set go- Tokio Hotel


End file.
